Twolegplace
Here is where the kittypets reside, next to ThunderClan. Many potential warriors are born here, but are the Clans willing to accept them? Better watch out for the rogues here, too, they have quite a reputation! Kittypets Angel - long furred dark blue-silver she-cat with hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Nick- long furred dark blue-silver tom with wide hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Meredith - gingery brown she-cat. Role plaed by Darkcloud. Vladimir Tod - black tom with purple eyes. Role played by Darkcloud. Arya- yellow ginger she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Frodo - ginger tom. Role played by Darkcloud. Paw - fluffy, skinny light brown she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Jasmine - fluffy dark ginger and brown tabby she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Andrew - dark brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Gandalf - white tom with green eyes. Role played by Bloodclaw. Legolas - yellow ginger and white tom. Role played by Mosspelt. Arwen - slender ginger tabby she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Yew - Small gray she-cat with burning green eyes. Role played by Sagestorm. Dorito - handsome mottled brown tom with bright orange eyes. Role played by Hawkey. Tigerlily - small, slender, striped dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws. Role played by Hawkey. Rogues Frost - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Gaara - spikey furred dark ginger tom with black rings around his eyes, sea foam green eyes, and the japanese kanji for love symbol on his forehead. Role played by Firepelt. Naruto - ginger tabby tom with a darker tuft of fur on his head. Role played by Icestorm. Snuggles - brown and white tabby tom with hazel eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Lucas - small black tom with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Flora - mottled brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Gill - golden tabby tom with dark brown paws and a white tipped tail. Role played by Fawnstorm. Moonwillow - beautiful russet brown she-cat with one clear blue eye, one eye is missing. Role played by Spiritcloud. Sly - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Purcell - young mottled ginger tom with white patches. Role played by Nightshine. Kitty - pure white she-cat with large green eyes and a dark ginger tail tip. Role played by Fawnstorm. Ivy - beautiful silver-and-white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Dennis - slender gray tabby tom with green eyes and large ears. Role played by Hawkfire98. Robin - beautiful, small, mottled she-cat with a snow-white chest and paws and smoky blue eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Winter - big, broad-shouldered white she-cat with flaming amber eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Smolder - pretty ginger-and-white she-cat. Role played by Hawkfire98. Chat Chat 1 Jasmine:Hi jackson. This is my brother, Jack. Jack:-politely- Glad to meet you. Temari watches from her den, narrowing her eyes at the kittypets. Jack:-suddenly hissing and growling at Temari- What are 'ou lookin at? Temari purred in amusement. Silly kittypets! she thought. She looked at her deformer leg she had recieved from Gaara. Her two ribs were also broken. She dug her claws into the soil in anger, letting off a small growl. Jackson growled at Jack "Stop growling I've been wild before anyway" he growled. He looked at Temari "This is my territory if your here to claim it then leave" He growled. Temari growled. "I can't move you idiot! Plus kittypets don't have territory! I nearly was killed by my brother, I don't want your land!" "I used to be a rogue" Jackson growled "and I'll be right back" he mewed he padded into his twoleg nest and came back with some twoleg food . He put it down in front of Temari "Here cat eat" he growled "Um, no thanks." Temari snarled. She unsheathed long claws. "That stuff, is just a stinken excuse for food," "Hey I'm trying to help you" he snarled "fine I'll go to the dumpster" He sighed and padded off and came back with a two mice "Here eat this" he mewed and set down the two mice. Temari sniffed the mice and carefully ate them. She then limped off, contently stumbling. She made her way to her den and curled up beside her mate. Jackson sighed and padded to Daisy Yew frowned. "No wonder those silly forest cats are hurt? Why do they freeze and starve when they can have heat and Tuna?" "Live, with twolegs!? I'd rather die than live with them!" A strikingly handsome silver tom with brown eyes looked at the kittypets. "Hey this is my ''territory! As you can see I used to be a rogue so leave!" Jackson hissed. "Kittypets? Territory? HA! Hardly believe it! Plus, if you were a rogue, you wouldn't want to be sitting in ''that excuse for a home!" The tom laughed, pointing to the twoleg nest. "And for your imformation, this is my territory and I will fight you to prove it!" The tom sneered. He unsheathed long dog claws. Yew looked up at the tom. Yew was about 6 moons old, but she wasn't too dumb. "Chill. This isn't even my house. It's another block from here. If you want to pick a bone with a cat, it's not me." Yew yawned and hopped down from her nest. Jackson growled "Excuse for a home?! Excuse for a home!" he yowled he unsheathed his claws. "This will be fun, and quick. Now pipe down mouse-butt and it'll be over in no time!" The tom snarled. He leapt up and pinned Jackson down. He sliced Jackson's throat. "My territory." Jackson let out a gasp for air blood came out of his throat Daisy gasped and ran over to her dying mate she glared at the tom "How could you he was a mate! A father! How could you kill somebody like this! Your a murderer!" she yowled and ran to jackson't twolegs (Oh yea I think I'm going to let Jackson die) The tom smiled. "SO that calls it. Your territory is only your twoleg nest and yard. If I find you again, I will kill you." The tom sneered. A gray queen with silver paws, muzzle, ear tip and tail tip snarled. "Kabuto! Why did you d that!? You culd have killed him!" Kabuto snarled. "Charcoal stay out of it!" She shook her head and ran to her twolegplace Yew let out a gasp. "Don't DIE! Please!" In horror she looked at Kabuto. "Why? Why him?" Daisy in her twolegs yard tears falling off her face In a frenzy, she tried patching up the wound. Yew wailed and ran towards her house. "I'll get my Twolegs! They will fix him up!" "Jackson!" Jasmine then hissed at the tom and unleashed her claws. "Nobody kills another cat in front of me! I know that you are BloodClan! BloodClan cats are cruel! I bet you were my kind one time in your life. I mean all BloodClan cats have collars. Jackson was BloodClan once, Yea! The cat you just killed, mouse-butt!" (Lol, she wont die.) Arwen looked at the blood stains on the grass. "Oh my gosh Jasmine! What happened!" Daisy looked up "Great not another cat!" she wailed "I will not die, Daisy!" Jasmine yowls Daisy was about to yowl to her but she heard dogs barking "Loose dogs!" she yowled "Do something! AHHH" Jasmine yowls as the dogs start chasing her around and around. Arwen hissed at the dogs and yowled "Use me as prey!" The dogs go toward Arwen "Run everybody! Arwen! The fence! Dogs cant jump that high!" Jasmine mews Yew raced back over to Jasmine. "Dogs? Us housecats have alot to worry about! Jackson dead, Dogs, and crazy Bloodclan people!" (Jackson's dead -_-) ( Sorry. :/ ) Yew bluntly stared at Jackson's body. "His kits don't even know." "I know its a shame" Jasmine turned back. "We shouldn't tell them. It'll be the best. Just let them think he is living in peace." "Yes..." Yew nodded. "I wonder how Silver and Sneer are doing. If Sneer is Fire, burning and sharp, Silver is water, calm and peaceful." Yew licked one paw. Jack ran into the forest. Jasmine:Wait! Jack! Where are you going! *sigh* He's going to get into trouble... Jewel growled at Jasmine and her friends "What are you strays?! Shoo! Shoo!" Yew let out a kind laugh. "No, we are housecats. I am talking with my friends." (cant wait to get a load of this :D) "Yea. We live around here. Nice collar you have. Much better than mine." Jasmine looked at her expensive collar. Jewel nodded "Yes my owners just moved here we moved here to destroy that nest and make it a pound." Jewel mewed pointing to Daisy's nest. Daisy looked at her paws "Oh i'm so sorry Daisy! You can live with my housefolk, they would be happy to take another cat in!" Jasmine offered "Jack! There there you are!" Jack ran to Daisy "What happened? Heard... Something. About. The. Pound." (He's panting lol >.<) Daisy looked at him "Their going to destroy my home and make it a pound" she mewed. Jewel just growled then stopped when she heard a door open (her owners name is Katie) Katie ran out with a newspaper and started swinging it in the air at the cats "Stay away! You monsters!" Yew let out a whimper. "Why are those housefolk going nuts?" Jewel let out a growl at katie. Katie stopped "Whatever you want baby!" and ran away . Jewel mewed "Anyway if this pound my housefolk are making if they see any cat on the street the pick them up and put them in the pound" Yew jumped onto the fence and ran nimbly to her house. Category:Location